Roleplay: The Taint (Free-to-Join)
Mobius is about to face it's biggest threat ever, not the doctor in his legions of cyborgs and robots, but rather something far worse, the Forces of Chaos. A force that could not only consume the entire planet, but has done so on countless worlds before. It starts off with small cults that begin to pop up all over, but soon it will lead to an entire worldwide event. Will your character succumb to the Ruinous Powers, or will hero and villain alike unite to fight before it is too late? Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (host) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *RedRush3999 (Better regconize me, son.) *CajunCytex07 (Participant) *1st Prince of Winds (Participant) *Classicspace101(the cool guy) *Vitom (Social outcast) Involved Characters: *Chaos Mobians *Alex the Blue Jay *Joshua Sentrium Burns *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (OOC) *Thunder the Hedgehog *Danni the Bengal (he's on the wiki) *Issac The lost (maybe the Heroes of the sun ) *Hugh the wolf *Lucifer the hedgehog Rules: #This is a separate roleplay from the Derp Crusade, thus factions such as the 707th Imperial Guard Regiment, and the Dusk Owls will not be featured in this story. #This story is Mobian oriented. #If your character possesses ANY psychic powers, be warned, they're more likely to fall to the Ruinous Powers more often. #All your powers cannot hold off the forces of chaos forever, you can only develop psychic resistance. #Unless of course, your character is a 'blank' or essentially souless. While machines can be corrupted by chaos through reprogramming, souless characters are a good defense against the forces of Chaos, (at least in regards to corruption). #Some magic maybe effective against warding off the Forces of Chaos in terms of taint, but this will have to be discussed with Jaredthefox92. #If you want your character to be Chaos right at the start, please inform me in the messages. Act One: The Outcast. In a dark and rather foggy February's night, deep within the city of Station Square a cloaked figure was walking down the sidewalk. This particular individual appeared of Mobian height and seemed to be casually moving through the shadows while trying to seemingly avoid the walk as they traversed down the pavement. It was rather late and most humans would be at bed during this time of hour, however nocturnal Mobians would perhaps be around to take a glimpse of this rather mysterious person. As the moved their coal black robe would be ever so often illuminated by the passing street laps as they advanced through the light, only to be cloaked back into the darkness once they stepped back out of the light. While the individual wasn't impossible to see, any non-nocturnal being would have a hard time keeping up with them once they entered the darkness. Komerl was at a nearby street post, crossing his arms. "Where do you think you guys are going?" The person stops briefly. Instead of moving or turning around they merely pause. "That is none of your concern." A soft, femineine voice replies as they proceed to move onwards. "Well then, looks like this will be interesting..." Komerl replies with a small smirk as he decides to follow them. The cloaked person continues to move away from him in a causal manner, almost too casual for their slight encounter. They then proceed to head towards a nearby alleyway. Komerl pursues them using his speed thinking, "I wonder if they are going to some different dimension or something......One way to find out.." The cloaked female then calmly went towards the alleyway before taking a turn and disappearaing into the the right of a nearby shop. After a while however she didn't come back out. Danni was in a nearby dollar store on his phone. There had been news of cults popping up. He honestly was quite timid of it but he thought it would die down. He suddenly sensed a Dark presence outside and looked to see a cloaked person; about mobian size. A person was trailing behind him as the cloaked person disappeared from view. He quickly bought the drink he needed and went outside. The alleyway was quite and not a sound or sight was heard from it. The part of town was also not known to be a hotbed of gang activity and relativly wealthy, thus any sort of gang operation or something of that capacity would be rather unlikely. Still, the mysterious person was still somewhere doing some unknown thing within the confines of the alleyway. Thunder was sitting on the roof of a building when he noticed the hooded figure and two others trailing her. "What the hell is going on down there? I'd better go down there, cause that hooded figure looked very suspicious..." With that he blinked into light over to the corner by the alleyway to take a peek. Danni ran over to the street that the follower was on and climbed the emergency stairwell and now was in a Top down POV from The hooded person and this other guy. He used one of his silent step tricks and landed 6 feet away from her without a sound. The cloaked individual just stopped there and paused for a moment. About a good minute went by as they just stood there within the alleyway. Danni knew that she knew that he was there. He just stayed silent he just made a shadow copy of himself and made it grab her shoulder. Before he could the cloaked figure turns around and faces him. The clone backs up looking shocked Danni is right behind him out of sight. "I know you're there, come out now." A feminine voice demanded. He then stands side by side with his clone. The clone then poofs away. Thunder continued to peek around the corner, thinking that the hooded figure still isn't aware of him. His thoughts were saying "Things just get weirder and become way more of a reason to get involved in this mess...." Danni makes 5 clones; a harder task for him; the clones now surround her; looking at her with blank soulless stares. "Fate has brought you here." She said. "I guess it has. Who are you?" Danni says. Thunder blinked to a roof on top of the alleyway to keep observing the situation while staying out of sight. "Call me, Alex." She replied. All of Danni's clones chanted together, "What fate do you mean?" "The fate chosen by my master." She replied. Suddenly Thunder could hear a deep growled voice call to him in his mind. "Fate? Master? Thunder, I think she most likely works for the one who was behind those incidents..." 'The white hedgehog nodded. ''"I agree with you, Yang." Komerl just stratched his ears listening to the claoked figure intently. He didn't seem to want to harm her unless he had to. "Who's the master?" Danni asks. He checks her out and sees that she's got a weird hue for an eye color. He also sees a tattoo. Its like a circle with multiple Arrows. Thunder also sees the tattoo. "Yang, have you seen that symbol before?" ''He asked his wolf spirit, hoping he has an answer. '"No I haven't...Why do you ask that?" 'The giant beast responded. ''"It's because I feel that it means she's from a certain group...but what is the group is the question that remains..." "''Lord Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, the Shaper of Fate, the Architect of Fate, the speakear of a thousand and one truths." She replied. Danni is pretty sure he's seen that sign before. Possibly in his studies. The memory of seeing this sign is foggy. "Hmph...why shape fate..." Thunder did that quietly as he felt he was still not noticed by Alex. The word Tzeentch struck a chord in Danni's mind. "What do you mean by shaping fate?" he says. "Causing change." She replied. "Cmon, stop being so vague about it. How much change?" "Eternal change." She replied "Man you're too stubborn; just tell me-" Danni attempts to pull of her hood as he senses this Dark prescence even more. As he does her hand with sharp, claw-like nails grab into him and push his arm away. "Don't touch me." She replied. Thunder finally spoke up. "What's so good about eternal change? This world is perfect the way it is, so I don't think it should change." his voice started to sound more vicious. "Hey! Chill out Alex! What's with the.... Claws" Danni looked at the nail like claws. She's more hostile. Komerl then looked at Thunder first and then at Danni saying, "Hold on a second, man. I have a question to ask her first." He then walked up towards the hooded figure with a serious look on his face. He didn't seem hostile for now... 'What the Hell?' Danni thought, 'There's something really bad about this' I sense it coursing in her. Like an infection. Thunder jumped down from the roof. He wasn't looking vicious but he stayed on guard with blades made of solid light, in case she tried to pull of an attack. "Alright then, Alex, right?" Komerl started to say as he stopped walking and was about 4 steps away from her. "Your master.....What does he want from Mobius exactly? You mentioned eternal change?...." "My master merely wishes to continue the great game. His great plan is so complex that no mere mortal, nay no daemon can comprehend it to it's fullest extent. I am merely a pawn in a much larger and grandeur scheme." She replied. She then took off her hood, revealing herself to be a Mobian blue jay bird, but with bizarre glowing eyes, a bandaged wrapped around her forehead, and weird arrow like markings around her left eye. "........." He quickly got Danni out of her grip and threw him over to Thunder, who he hoped would catch him. He then proceeded to ask her something no one would ever dare to ask..... "Is it possible for me to meet your master? I'd like to have a small chat with him. Not that I'm hostile but if it has to do something with Mobius, might as well find out." "One does not find my master, he finds them." She stated. Thunder caught Danni, and looked at Alex. "I don't like the sound of this 'eternal change'." "How exactly does he find them?" Komerl asked as he slowly started to build up chaos energy to use his Full Powered Chaos State. "Hey!" Danni said. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "......." Komerl just looked at Danni with a glare that said 'Shut it.' "To find my master, you must open your mind to his voice. Hope, ambition, change. These things are all of his doing. However, if you seek to learn more about the ways of Chaos, I may be able to help you.. I am a psychic." She replied in a rather informative manner. "How do I know your master won't, you know, kill or mess with me or the inhabitants on mobius in anyway?" Komerl says with a raised eyebrow. He hoped to Chaos that Mobius wouldn't be endangered by him doing this. "No mortal cam comprehend his thinking, we can only listen and follow with hope." She replied. Danni spoke at Komerl, "Don't do it." Thunder's hands were starting to surge with Master Emerald Chaos Energy. He didn't like what she was saying. "Hey you." Danni spoke to Thunder, "What's with this kid? Can he not sense her energy?" "Rrrr!" he shook his head and the surging power died down. Apparently he was giving in to the feral influence inside him. "Damn curses of being a wolf-like hedgehog." He looked at Danni. "I'm aware of the dark power in this person. Don't worry." "Not you! Him! Is he actually trusting her? Chaos energy wont do anything; She's higher than that!" Danni said. Komerl then came to a decision. He decided, surprisingly, to risk it but not before saying something. "Fine, but I'm only doing this to communicate with your master about his intentions with Mobius and his inhabitants. Then, I'll see about joining you afterward.... " He then walked up to Thunder and Danni, touched their shoulders giving them some of his Chaos Energy as he mentally spoke to them. ''"As for you two, don't even think about stopping me. I'm not an idiot and I've sensed her energy too. Trust me, I don't like this either but if I can find out about whether Mobius will be safe or not, it's worth the risk for me. If anything bad DOES happens, you two should collect the Chaos Emeralds and come up with a plan. Otherwise, Mobius could possibly be screwed...." Thunder was silent for a moment, then mentally responded. "I'm gonna trust you on this. Just don't do anything stupid." Danni was immediately negatively affected as he passed out. He cant take in chaos energy as he uses Dark Gaia energy. Its weakened him too much. ''"Very well. Please follow me."' She said as she turned around and put up her hood as she moved deeper into the alleyway.''' ''"Can't exactly promise that, dude. Alright, you take that other guy and get going. I suggest you go to Angel Island though. The Master Emerald could have an answer for this situation." ''He mentally replied while he started to follow Alex but not before looking back giving Thunder a friendly smile. Thunder smirked. ''"Already talking to the Master Emerald. Don't worry." "Pfft, I absorbed the energy out of it for 3 years....." Komerl said mentally waving it off and he cut the mental link... Alex then proceeds to move down the alleyway while they're talking. Komerl then followed her quickly as he ran out of Thunder's sight. Thunder continued to stare down the alleyway. "Now Mobius is at stake of planetary destruction....again.." She then heads over towards a nearby backdoor and waits for the others to come to her. Komerl decides to ask Alex a few more quick questions. "Is your master....well, friendly? Does he have food? And my personality won't be affected, right?" Meanwhile, Thunder looked down at Danni, who was still knocked out. He placed his hand upon him, and gave him a small boost of his Light Energy to wake him up. Danni was only made weaker; as he cannot not use light energy. Best to let him rest and feed off the Dark gaia energy formed from the night. "All will be revealed soon." She said as walked up to the door. "Ugh he's seriously composed of Darkness? Then that means...." he looked at the black marks on his body, "The Yin Curse Mark...." (Guess you could call it that. Not really a curse mark as he was born being able to utilize dark gaia. Just look at his page on here and you'll see what I mean; or I can just explain it~Prince) "Cool..." Komerl says while just eating a chili dog, waiting on whoever she was waiting for. ('Yin Curse Mark' was the best I could come up with for Thunder's mysterious black markings.~Cytex) The black marks on Thunder's body began to emit darkness as he slightly opened the seal. "Let's see what happens if I lend him some of my curse mark's dark power..." She walks up to the door and knocks eight times. Suddenly a slit opens and a person looks outside. "What is it?" "I have an open mind along with me." Alex said. (Oh ok aight I gotcha; my idea was a tribal tattoo. He only got it once his family saw his ability to use Dark Gaia energy~Prince) Komerl got up and walked to the door along with Alex. He just blinked.... Thunder once again placed his hand onto Danni, this time lending him the Dark Energy instead of the Light Energy. "Come on, sleeping beauty, time to get up." Danni quicly woke up and turned to Thunder "So kid; you learn that I cant take in or use light energy; espicially chaos energy"? "Alright, come in sister." The door opens up and she walks inside. He also walks inside the house. Behind them closing the door was another person cloaked in black, but rather tall, enough to be the height of a human. Inside the building it appeared as a shady backroom. "I adapt, and don't call me a kid, or I can let my curse mark siphon the dark power inside you." Thunder told him. "Anyway, that guy, whose name is Komerl, is gonna go with them to see if he can find out what they're up to, while you and I go to Angel Island to see if the Master Emerald knows a way to stop them. This is what he told me through telepathy. Since you don't adapt to Chaos Energy well, I'll do the communicating with the Master Emerald." "Mhmmmmm." Danni said. He thought, 'Why is this kid threatening me? He doesn't even know how strong I am. How could he even siphon off my power? ' "Not to be straight up edgy bleak; but..." Danni stopped. "Hmm?" Thunder looked at him when he spoke up. "We're going to most likely have to kill your friend." Danni said, Looking downward. "I know..." Thunder seemed rather uneasy about killing Komerl, but Komerl wanted him and Danni to not help him and get to Angel Island. "Let's hurry up and get to Angel Island while we still can." "K. Go on. I have my ways of getting there. I got history with that place. So I have a Gaia shrine set up there near the shrine.. We'll rendezvous at there. Aight?" "Got it. See ya there. Chaos Control!" with that, Thunder vanised. Danni got up, took out his phone and texted his girlfriend he was getting into another 'job' again. She texted him back saying its not ok but she still loves him. He smiled. He took out the Gaia Slate and used it to teleport to the shrine. It brought back to many memories. 'No reason to visualize the past,' he thought as he started running through the Gaian ruins to get to the Master emerald shrine Thunder was already at the shrine. He was waiting for Danni to eventually arrive. Danni finally arrived. "Hey." "Yo." He replied while he stood in front of the Master Emerald. "Well go ahead and do your thing. I'll keep watch." He just begins to walk around; look at the surroundings. The hedgehog nodded and placed his hand on the Master Emerald to communicate with it. (We wait for someone else?~Cytex) (Yeah probably. We should also split up the story since its two different areas~Prince ) (delete this if it doesnt belong -Classicspace101) Meanwhile, outside of station square, a small camp had been made, Issac and 5 other knights are sitting around a campfire discussing tomorrow. "We should find the source of whatever this... negative energy is." Issac says. "what if its abyss?" a knight says. "Cant be, its something else." another says. Meanwhile in the mysterious house, Komerl just asks Alex, "Sooooo, what are we doing?" "We're going underground, to the temple." She replied. Hugh ran into the mysterious house his adamantium claws extended and he was covered in blood. A few minutes later his healing factor kicked in. Komerl heard Hugh run in and was surprised. "Hugh, the heck are you doing here?" "It's a long story." Hugh replied. "Uh, kind of in the middle of something. So, again, why are you here?" He said wide eyed and blinking. Alex takes a look at Hugh, in a oddly calm manner. As if by some odd manner she was expecting him. "I was doing a little more work for the military, when suddenly some cult wackos assaulted me. They mutters something about chaos mobians." Hugh said. "The followers of Khorne, no doubt." She simply replied. The knights soon get up and start to search for the strange energy and enter station square. "Whatever it is, we cant let it spread." Issac says quitely. Komerl's eyes widened at those two words. "Chaos Mobians?!......Oh Chaos.....Not now!!" ''He then grabbed Hugh and used Instant Transmission to get to the Master Emerald Shrine...... Alex just stands there, and waits for them to come back. Meanwhile, 5 Kilometers southeast from the current area, Joshua Sentrium Burns was taking a stroll within the area he is in. (In the city?) (I think so, yeah .3.) Komerl (via Instant Transmission) arrived at the Master Emerald Shrine looked for Thunder and Danni. "Guys, we have a problem." It's dark where Joshua is, apparently the streets were quiet as he moves down the street. "Why are we here?" Hugh asked putting a cigarette in his mouth. Joshua looked around his surroundings, hearing his own footsteps as he travels down the street he is on. "..I wonder where the citizens are.." He thought to himself. Unknown to Joshua, he is being watched. Thunder opened his eyes as he was finished getting information from the Master Emerald and looked at Komerl. "What did you find out?" "It's must be chaos mobians isn't it." Danni said. (Just to clear confusion, what should've the Master Emerald said to Thunder?~Cytex) (why are they all at Angel Islands, instead of where the plot is?~Jared ) (It's whoever plays Komerl, Jared. "Angel Island" is what they said. I knew something didn't sound right.~Cytex) (I'm saying is why is everyone teleporting away now instead of staying where they should be?~Jared) (Alright look let's just stop for a moment, and we can fix this issue of unknowingly going off your intended plot, Jared. Do you want to see where it most likely started?~Cytex) (People just started going on about the Master Emerald and teleported away.Literally nobody is around Alex right now.~Jared) (Ok, so in simple words, you want whoever was with Alex to stay with her? Correct me if I'm wrong.~Cytex) (My charrie is kinda 5 kilometers from Alex right now, sooo you have me .3. ~Josh.avi) (I wanted the people who wish to join her with her, and those who weren't to be in the city.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:51, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ) (I seeee.. ~Josh.avi) (Ok. Now that the confusion has been cleared, we can resume the RP with no issues?~Cytex) (I suppose. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:04, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ) (Yey o3o ~Josh.avi) (I'm just gonna wait for the others. I'm in no rush.~Cytex) (random text here -Classicspace101) The knights approach the source of the chaos, the are soon in a close proximity to the chaos. (There is no source that can be fount. ) (The source is far away from the planet, seeping through the very cracks of reality itself.As for the temple, I'm going to spoilt it for clarancy and state it's underground, and Alex is near it.) (I'm just assuming the ones who resist the Forces of Chaos are back in the city.~Cytex) (Near Joshua, or further away? ) (You want them near Joshua?~Cytex) (If they're not going to join Chaos I would like them to be some distance away, I don't know if Joshua will convert, but if he isn't then he should not be close to Alex and instead with the others. ) (We'll just have to wait and see what role Josh wants his character to have.~Cytex) (Anyone can have their character somewhat away from the temple you know.) (I already know that. So, just wait for the others?.~Cytex) (guys, when are they gonna invade? -classic) (@Jared: He probably won't convert to Chaos .3. However I'd like for him to be semi-involved with the other characters before he simply just goes off to do his own thing ~Josh.avi) "Whats going on?" Hugh asked. Suddenly a flash appeared out of nowhere and Lucifer appeared. Hugh stared in shock "Hugh, it's been a long time." Lucifer said grinning. "I know how long has it been,,, forget it that's not the point. Theres something going on." Hugh said. "What the heck is going on?" (I told you Classic, there isn't an external invasion. However, I have something planned for the second act.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 14:13, March 9, 2017 (UTC)) (So quiet.....~Cytex) (ok Clasic) Joshua continued to walk down the street, still wondering where everyone went. "..." "Chaos Mobians are trying to invade that's what!" Komerl says, grabbing Hugh and shaking him. "......" Thunder just stood there with a vicious growl. He looked like he wanted to murder the Chaos Mobians. "Calm down, man. We need to figure a plan....Any ideas?" Komerl said to Thunder and the others. From the other alleyways they may hear footsteps of a group of people coming out towards them from both sides of the road. The number of footsteps appears to be more numerious than their party as they hear them. Hugh just started smoking another cigarete. (I am planning to convert Lucifer soon) (I would have him go towards the building Alex went in then, or he could stick around for the danger.) Joshua doesn't hear the footsteps, as he isn't with the others (Or was that implying to me as well? .3.) Joshua would be awoken by the sound of a gunshot that goes right past his head and may graze him. (Joshua isn't asleep XD) Joshua was startled by the Gunshot that he suddenly heard as he was walking down the street. Luckily for him however, whatever bullet it was, it was blocked by his Chaos Shield. In immediate reaction, he gripped on his left sword handle, and turned to the source of the Gunshot. (Awoken meaning startled, or put on a state of alert.) (Oh. o3o) He may see a slight flash on the rooftops, from a sniper scope. Joshua did indeed see the flash on the rooftops. "..An assassin?" He thought to himself, equipping his left sword handle, as he begins walking towards the building the Scope was on, in order to confirm this. The gunnman takes aim and fires once more, this time lower at his body. Thunder took a deep breath and calmed down. He knew he couldn't let the beast inside of him influence him that easily. A variety of Mobians came out of the alleyways and towards them. What was frightening however is that these Mobians seemed mutated in various manners and each had a grotesque look about them. They also sported various colors of blue,purple, green, and even red. Each one of them were armed with weapons as well as the proceeded out of the alleyway. Suddenly the entire atmosphere would change into a unnerving, violent, mysterious, and chaotic vibe. "Oh this is just great...Citizens are being mutated now..." Thunder said while looking around to see all the mutated Mobians and looking up at the sky. The knights who are nearby see the commotion and go over there to investigate. "Hey, what the heck is going on?" Issac asked. Within the crowd comes forth a female Mobian, a Tazmanaian devil. She was rather short, but she also was stained in blood, and had on various markings. One, was a bizzare eight sideded star scetched into her flesh, the other was an black eight pronged obsidian star tatooed unto her body in various areas.. The final set of markings was a bizzare red marking that's shape is quite difficult to make out. This individual also apparently had a bloody and spiked hand axe in their hands and a gun in the other. The woman appeared to move through the crowd and walk right up to the group as the others behind her dared not to speak. "Hello?" Issac says as he kneels down to her height "Can you tell me whats going on?" He asks. The other knights stood ready for combat. "The great gods have blessed this city with their Warp blessed prescence, soon the streets shall run rampant with the servants of the Dark Gods!" "dark gods...? You mean Gravelord Nito? Or Gwyndolin of darkmoon?" Issac asked. "I think its something else Issac" an knight in onion shaped armor says. "oh" "From Khorne comes strength, courage, and martial prowess!" The lady started to chant. "From Slaanesh comes beauty, perfection, and pleasure!" Another Mobian chanted soon after. "From Tzeentch comes hope, change, and ambition!" Yet another Mobian said outloud. "From Nurgle comes death, decay, rebirth, and life!" The last person said, while in mumbly and raspy voice. The knights take a step back. "Ok, good to know, but what I was wondering was what's going on, not learn about gods." Issac says before standing back up. "I think they are all crazy" a knight says. "Sanity, is for the weak!" The female Tazmanian devil replies simply. "Ok they're all mutated AND corrupted in the mind. Any ideas?" Thunder suddenly said while having light in one hand and the curse mark's darkness in the other. (Sorry for taking so long .3. ~Josh.avi) The shot taken by the gunman on the roof is also blocked by the Shield min - 12 max shots left until Shield collapses. This allowed Joshua to confirm that whoever the individual is, they were trying to kill him. In quick response, his Jetpack was activated, and he immediately ascends into the air, looking at the rooftop of where the Gunman lay. The gunman looked up, apparently they were wearing a cloak, and a gasmask? They took out a pistol and put away their rifle and fired a shot at his jetpack. The shot was also reflected by the Chaos Shield, which might give off a hint that the Gunman's firearms are pretty much ineffective (Until the Shield collapses, but there's no way the Gunman could know that .3.). In order to retaliate, Joshua unequipped his Sword Handle, and Equipped his Plasma Rifle, of which he took aim at the Gunman, and Fired 3 Shots. The gunman ran towards the left to not only evade his shots, but try to flank him and hit his side for better penetration. To get on the quick offensive, Joshua immediately started flying towards the Gunman, firing multiple - 10 shots shots at the Gunman, to get them under Suppressive Fire. The gunman quickly ducks under one of the ventalation exhausts and returns fire. He rolls to the right in order in an attempt to avoid the Shot. To put the Gunman under more Suppressive Fire, Joshua puts the Rifle into an Automatic Configuration, and shoots multiple Plasma Projectiles at the Gunman. The shot quantity ranges from 30 - 50 shots. The gunnman ducks to avoide the fire as it would more than likely either fly over him, or penetrate the metal above him. They then proveed to take out a grenade and toss it out from cover. The grenade would go off and unleash a blinding flash soon after. "..!!!" Joshua covered his eyes once his eyes were effected by the flash. "Damn it all to hell, they have flash-bangs!" He said in his thoughts. He would not attack in this turn due to being blinded. As he was stunned the sniper took out a combat knife and ran out of cover straight at him to engage in melee while he was disoriented. This was a poor move, as Joshua was still in the air, nearly close to the Rooftop. He uncovered his eyes. "You are starting to P*ss me off!" He says, as he begins firing at the Gunman, who was out of cover at this point and probably has a high probability of getting shot. The shooter facked him out as they instead leap and began to shimmy down the railing of the side of the building towards the nearby alleyway. The alleyway was small and he more than likely couldn't get a good visual by flying around. "..." Not being able to see him, Joshua proceeds to land on the Rooftop, unequipping his Rifle and Equipping his Sword Handles. In gets into cover, as he slides down his BFT-HUD to his eyes, in order to get a Satellite-View of the area, attempting to find the Gunman. Since the Gunman is on the ground, and Joshua is on the Rooftop, in cover, the Gunman nor Joshua could attack. The satilite would perhaps show a open sewer lid within the alleyway. The shooter apparently went underground. ".....Well then." He said, putting the BFT-HUD back to his Forehead, and unequipping his Sword Handles. "They knew a direct confrontation would not work out for them.. Least no one had to die, but I still don't know where all the citizens went.." He thought to himself. Suddenly his HUD would light up all red as he got a lock from a SAM launch! (It's called your character actually using their brain to figure things out. Also the reason I'm not telling you, is because it spoils Act 2.) (Then you should've just said that right at the beginning, otherwise this entire debate would have been avoided {Minus the part on the SAM's functions}, and the insulting 'B*tching' part wasn't necessary either. 'cause that's what set me off..) Joshua was on the ground, and therefore the SAM launch would not have targeted him, regardless of distance, A.I, or whatever the hell it has in said SAM, as SAMs are only designed to take out Air Targets. Even if the SAM were to hit him (somehow, because it's logical that SAMs cannot hit Ground Units, even with A.I impairment), his Chaos Shield would've blocked the explosion, so either way it's ineffective. *Issac and the knights raise their shields* "Miss, I think you should please return home, we think preforming cult activities is unhealthy." Issac says. "Ha! ha ha ha!" At this the mob of cultists aim their guns at them. Instead of being intimidated, the Tazmanian devil woman merely laughed and readied her hand axe. "I think you pissed them off sir!" A knight says and they all raise their shields. "prepare to defend yourselves!" Issac shouts. Thunder's growling was starting to become louder. Looks like he's about to explode and go wild. "Rrrr....." "Blood for the Blood God! For Chaos!" The woman let out as the cultists began to open fire and she charged at Thunder. Lucifer teleported from angel island to behind Thunder and attacked him from behind . (Lucifer just begun allying with Chaos$ (Well that was fast. XD) Thunder managed to jump into the air before he was struck. He had two changes: a wolf's tail, and eyes with intentions to kill. He was starting to charge a surging orb in his hands. "You've unleashed the BEAST WITHIN! COSMIC ORB!!!" he yelled in a deep and vicious tone as he threw the unstable orb towards Lucifer and the woman. The woman began to merely laugh and run out of the path of the Orb as it went over her and behind her. Meanwhile the mob began to fire whatever armanement they could at the rows of knights. Thunder, after unleashing his attack, landed on a roof and looked down at the woman. "Rrrrrrrrr......" "You feel it don't you? The lust for battle, embrace it...Khorne calls to you." She said. "Rrrrrr....you can't tame the beast within...I'm WILD!" and with that he let out a powerful roar. "Come and get me....if you can..." "Khorne takes pride in his warbeasts." She said as she charged at him. He merely blinked into light away from her path. "Rrrrrr.....Your words are empty....filled with nothing but the empty feeling of the darkness that lies within your corrupted heart...Plus...your god's words are just paragraphs of pure nonsense....to me....your god's words don't exist....". Thunder, while still under his beast's influence, was merely just talking, as if he was trying to anger her with his words. "You're ruled by your emotions....you can feel your anger rising from my words....you're just about ready to explode..." "HA HA HA HA! Blood for the Blood God! Come! Praise Khorne with this battle!" "Make me....if you think you and your precious god can tame this monster....." "Petty fool, there are legions of far greater monsters under his command than you!" She said as she took her gun and fired a shot at him. "Khorne is the way. He promises us immortality. It is follow Khorne or rot." Lucifer said. "Following a non-existent god and immortality, my ass!" he yelled as he blinked again to avoid the shot. "So...how long will we play children's games?..." "No games, no tricks! Only glorious battle!" She chages at him and swings her axe. He dodged and swung his clawed hand to her face. "RRRAAAHH! Feel the wrath of the wolf!" She gets scratched on the side, but she then laughs out in a insane laugh. "Yes! Blood! Blood for Khorne!" She then takes her pistol and fires at him. ''"This woman's insane...." ''he thought to himself as he continued making himself a harder target to hit. '"Thunder...might be a good time to access a more powerful form..." 'Yang suddenly told his host. ''"Not yet...if it gets worse....then I will..." "A sacrifice is needed for Khorne thus we should kill this nieve idiot." Lucifer said. "So be it!" She replied. A hand full of the cult members including Lucifer surrounded Thunder all of them holding knives. "Heh you'll die like Ceasar." Lucifer said preparing to stab. "Rrrrr.......RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" There was a sudden explosion of energy that knocked Lucifer and the cult members away. When the explosion died down, it revealed Thunder, but he looked different. His eyes looked more vicious, his fur was spiky instead of smooth, and he had surges of Light Energy sparking out of him. The tasmanian woman was knocked over, but she then proceed to push herself back up. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he jumped into the air as he unleashed a giant Energy Arm that was in a fist, and threw it to the ground. (I feel like we should wait for the others.~Cytex) (im here -classic) The knight's shields protect them as the draw their swords, spears and axes and advance. "Disarm them!" Issac shouts. Out of nowhere, Komerl used Instant Transmission to appear on the battlefield, his eyes starting to blaze red out of a sudden rage. "............." The woman then stood up and started to laugh again once more, before readying her bloodly hand axe. Komerl then walked up to the woman, slowly increasing his chaos energy and pryokenesis while making sure it wasn't sensed in any way. She just stands there not intimidated one bit by him, in fact she apparently seemed rather joyous to engage them all in combat. (I may go onto act two, but I am not sure.) Komerl also smirked as he entered a fighting stance while in front of the woman. He seems to feel delighted to fight a strong opponent. "Heh. Let's see what you've got......." She swings her axe at him in a horrizontal slice. (guys sorry that I wasn't here for a while (a week?) I've been playing breath of the wild for the switch. May someome catch me up?~Prince) (There is a Chaos cult in the streets fighting, Alex is still in the building with the temple waiting for new converts.) Hugh suddenly used a teleport to get to the streets and pulled out a gun shooting Lucifer in the knee. "You niece idiot." Lucifer said in anger. "Wrong your the niece one here." Hugh replied. The knights engage the cultist using their shields to knock them out. "Careful, they are armed and dangerous" Issac says as the march. Komerl dodges the swing with ease and retaliates with a roundhouse kick. As soon as Komerl does that a knight (thinking that Komerl is a cultist) Takes a swing with a round shield at him. The first group of cultists get in melee with the knights. Unfortunatly they're just civilians who get easily pushed aside in melee. Behind them however some culitsts with rifles and pistols open fire into the wave of advancing knights. The tazmanian devil woman took a swing at Komerl. Komerl surprisingly dodges them both with no problem as he turned to look at the knights for a second. "I'm warning you, stay out of my way. I'm not your enemy, got it?" He then turns to the woman again, and punches her in the face. "Umph!" She lets out as she stumbles back and is momentarily stunned. Komerl then feels that he doesn't need to use his powers against his opponent so he mentally shuts them off. He then performs a backfilp kick to send her upwards. She gets sent up, but then the cultists start firing at him to cover her.